Trivia
This entire page is dedicated to the trivia revolving around Osmosis, a five-piece American metal band from Sacramento, California. It points out several interesting details about the members themselves, their music, and the outfit in general. Notes *Although the band's members are avid fanboys regarding Japanese anime by itself, it just so happens that frontman Marco Simmer is the most enthusiastic of the bunch whenever it comes to this; he conceives a majority of the song's titles (taken from the manga/anime franchises), which is no surprise since Simmer also writes the lyrics (NOT based off of the fictional source material)! **Sakae Esuno and Hiroshi Shiibashi have both provided artwork for the metal band's latest studio effort. *The band has stated that their all-time favorite producer they had worked with was Matt Bayles, who helped the boys with their radical changes as a part of Osmosis' style. *Despite the band following what seems to be an overall straight edge subculture, Farrell was previously addicted to cannabis, which culminated in him getting kicked out shortly before The Dragon Ball's the Most Important Body Part ''was completed. Ever since he rejoined Osmosis right after the band's second drummer, Chris Nevadin, left, Corey has pretty much been sober ever since. *Stage divers, assemble! Four of the group members have a penchant for blindfolding Simmer RIGHT before they start concert performances, in order to check if the audience is more than "one hundred thousand midgets going to a U2 meeting". *The music video for the song "You Ain't Goin' Down in History" has embarrassed all of Osmosis' members, particularly lead guitarist Adam Guerilla and bass player Ash Beale, to the point where they often regret its existence. Simmer had no actual idea what was going on during the video shoot, but after Guerilla convinced him of its content, he locked himself in the tour bus for almost two months and ate nothing but Skittles. *Initially, ''Break the Stars, the band's fourth full-length album, was going to have artwork designed by Storm Thorgerson. This should be very coincidental by itself because rhythm guitarist Phoenix Laston is a big fan of the now-deceased man's illustrations. *"Father of Mine", a song by Everclear, was once rumored to be covered by Osmosis on their Ospirational Tune ''album. As it turned out, Simmer never even asked any of the members for consent. *Original vocalist Ron Wilkes was supposed to make a special appearance on Osmosis' sixth studio album, ''Ruin and Salvation Are Two Different Things, but was never contacted at the time due to a busy tour schedule with his current band, Khaos. *Simmer might be this Californian quinet's main voice, but as of'' the band's third EP, ''Pull on the Strings, he has been splitting these specific duties with Guerilla. *''Soul Society and ''Pull on the Strings were the quintet's only albums in which they were adorned by a 'Parental Advisory '''sticker, probably done because at the time, Osmosis was signed with Serjical Strike Records, a major record label company. However, these weren't the first releases to contain profanity at all. *Osmosis' eighth studio album, ''Yunoverse, took the shortest time if one were to pay attention to the recording sessions. It has been implied by Corey Farrell, the band's current drummer, that this was done intentionally so that they could write the songs from said CD all day and night... with a bit of help from caffeine, mind you. **Speaking of the record itself, Yunoverse ''was supposed to be a double album consisting of 30 tracks in all, with the second disc having more complex tracks than the first, and no skits for that matter. Due to time constraints, unfortunately, it ended up being a single record with 15 songs. Since the band is currently on hiatus, they have yet to announce plans for "''Yunoverse: Episode Two"'s release. Category:Osmosis